Let's Be Sadistic Together
by tvdspnislife
Summary: When Kol flees Mystic Falls, he meets a girl on a bus in Italy. This girl is like no one he's ever met before, but at the same time she seems much too familiar. When you are a self absorbed narcissistic sociopath, it's a high chance that you'll fall in love with someone who's exactly like you. Not your ordinary Romantic story, because Kol doesn't do ordinary.*ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Elena grimaced and yelled in pain when she felt her feet burning. They weren't actually burning. It was vervain. Why were her feet in a tub full of vervain? Then it suddenly hit her.

"Jeremy….." Elena yelled.

When there was no reply she frantically tried to loosen the vervain soaked ropes that were digging into her skin. Her arms, legs and abdomen were wounded tightly with the ropes. Vervain was soaking the fabric of her clothes and braising her skin. She felt pain, emotional and physical. Although what she saw next, hit her like a ton of bricks.

There they sat, Damon and Stefan, both in the same position as her. Their feet forcefully put to place in the vervain filled tub. They were in much worse condition than her. Numerous bullet holes could be seen all over their clothes and few stakes were protruding out of their legs, thereby confining them to the chair they were tied to.

Then she saw Livia, leaning on the kitchen counter, watching Elena with pure disgust.

She walked over to Elena, gave her a menacing look and moved forward to hit Damon with a lamp, waking him up.

"No!" Elena yelled but was too late as Stefan was awaken with a stake to his gut.

"What do you feel, Elena?"

"Please, Stop! I beg you, Please, don't hurt them!" Elena cried.

She ignored Elena's begging and picked up the broken neck of the lamp and stabbed Damon's shoulder with it.

Damon merely winced, he couldn't find his tongue. He couldn't speak. He couldn't find his voice. It finally hit him, his mouth was completely burned. Highly concentrated vervain had been pushed down his throat, making his vocal chords render useless for the moment. And due to high content of vervain in his body and lack of blood, his body wasn't able to heal itself.

Elena's eyes were misty, she was helpless. She saw the condition Stefan and Damon were in and couldn't stop the tears.

"What do you feel, Elena?" Livia asked again, this time, very slowly and darkly. Elena was without a doubt scared.

"I feel pain," Elena replied

"How much?"

"What?" Elena managed to choke out between her uncontrollable sobs.

"How much pain do you feel?"

"You are enjoying this? Seeing me in pain?" Elena asked scathingly.

In answer, Elena saw Livia take a knife from the kitchen platform and cut Damon's Index finger. The finger dropped into the vervain full tub and Damon's eyes shot into the back of his head due to the pain. He couldn't scream, he couldn't cry and it fucking hurt. The vervain, his throat and now his hand; he was in tremendous pain.

"NO! Please… STOP!"

Elena heard a stirring behind her and tried her best to bend her head sideways to get a glimpse of whoever it was.

Jeremy was lying there with blood flowing down his nostrils, Matt was half unconscious and Bonnie…

"BONNIE!" Elena screamed as she didn't hear Bonnie's Heartbeat.

"No, no, no, no, no…. She can't be dead… NO!" Elena cried.

Matt stirred and rubbed his eyes, adjusting his view. When he finally saw the scene in front of him, he bolted up and ran towards Elena.

Before Matt could reach Elena, he was forcefully stopped. Livia held his face in between her palms and concentrating on his eyes, she spoke,

"You will not move, you will not speak a word or even let out a noise until I say so. You will do _everything_ I tell you to,"

Matt nodded and repeated her words.

Elena was still crying when she heard another movement behind her, It was Jeremy.

She couldn't comprehend the situation in front of her. Matt was compelled, Damon and Stefan were in the middle of a horrendous torture and Bonnie was dead.

"Bonnie's dead…" Elena whispered to herself, her best friend being gone, that all-too-familiar feeling of grief settling over her.

Jeremy was starting to awake.

Damon couldn't speak and Stefan due to his animal diet was back to being unconscious.

Livia walked towards Jeremy and pulled him upwards by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the hall, in front of Elena.

She then proceeded to use the knife that was covered in Damon's blood and stabbed Jeremy in the chest, on the right side, conveniently missing the heart.

She wasn't going to kill any of them, not yet.

She waited for a few seconds, making Elena watch her brother bleed and yell in pain.

She then pulled the knife out, bit into her own wrist and pushed her blood down Jeremy's throat.

Elena relaxed a bit as she saw that Jeremy was healing. But before Jeremy was fully healed, Livia stabbed him again, this time, in the stomach.

Elena cried again, but she knew it was useless. Livia wasn't going to listen to her. This was just the beginning of what Livia had in store for them.

Livia was going to Raise Hell on them.

After what Elena did to her, what she took from her, Livia was nowhere near being done.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT).

**A/N:** This story picks up after 3x15 and will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is welcomed with open arms and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kol walked into the mansion. He was frustrated and heartbroken. Who wouldn't be? His own Mother, who had given him life not once, but twice... had tried to kill him along with his siblings.

No matter how much he blames Finn, no matter how much he despises him, he's secretly envious of him.

Finn had the affection of their mother that he always wanted. It doesn't matter if he was over 1000 years old; at heart, he was still a child.

He longed for the days when they were human and he was treated like a little prince.

How Finn would carry him on his broad shoulders and help him climb a tree.

How Elijah would always let him have his share of his favorite fruits.

How Nik would help him beat up those boys who didn't share their toys with him.

How Bekah would always sleep at night with him and they would count stars together.

He missed his family. He wouldn't ever admit it but he missed his father too.

Mikael wasn't as cruel as everyone portrayed him to be. He taught Kol how to wield a sword and whenever Kol got hurt, Mikael would take care of his little child with such kindness it even surprised Esther. Perhaps, Kol was Mikael's favorite.

Kol missed the days when he was little, almost 4 or 5 and Mikael used to take him on long walks and he would tell him about the stories from Old world.

Mikael would always tell him "I am proud of you boy!" after his teaching lessons. Elijah and Finn would pat his shoulder in agreement.

The happiest day of his human life, was the day Mikael awarded him his own sword when he turned 13, when he became a man.

Kol walked into his room, pushing all the happy and merry memories away and reminding himself that now, he had no family.

Mikael was dead. His mother was out to kill him and his brother was helping her in this mission.

Elijah had left, feeling too ashamed of what they've become. There was no point in staying anymore. He was still pissed at Nik for daggering him and he knew Bekah would never leave Nik, so he decided to leave. Get as far away from Mystic falls as possible.

* * *

**_2 days later._**

Kol was walking on a highway that connected Perugia with Rome.

He had chosen Italy to be his rescue from 21st century. Out of all countries in the world, Kol believed that Italy was the one that was least affected by Modernization. Also, he loved wine.

He was still not accustomed to this century and hadn't learnt how to drive a car yet. But the main reason why he just didn't compel someone to drive him and was walking on a empty road was the breath taking view it provided. The beautiful hilltops and gorgeous valleys made him feel alive. Well, as much alive as a vampire can feel.

He was out. He was out of the clutches of death. He was out of the clutches of Nik. He was out of the clutches of his Mother. He was free at last.

The road was empty and it was too silent. Just the sound of leaves rustling and the whistling of wind. It was serene.

His ears then picked up the sound of the obnoxious excuse for what they called music these days from far away. He turned around and saw a Bus that was almost a mile away from him.

His lips fell into an evil smile. _Well, it was time to have some fun._

He stepped into the middle of the road and waved his hands. The Bus driver noticed this and the bus came to a halt few meters away from Kol.

Kol then walked up to the Bus and compelled the Bus driver to keep driving without making any noise and not consider anything that was going inside.

He then opened the door that lead to seats inside. He walked in and saw a group of teenagers, all dancing and singing. Some were making out too. Kol smirked; he picked just the right bus.

One of the girl that was severely intoxicated judging from the strong alcohol stench, made her way towards Kol,

"Hey, you are hot!" She slurred.

"I know!" Kol smirked. He was enjoying the sight too much. He was too excited for his own good. His mind was already formulating plans on how he would devour each and every one of them.

"Where is this Bus going?" Kol asked.

"It's a ride to Hell, baby!" the same drunk girl yelled in excitement.

"We are on a college tour through Europe, where are you headed?" A guy, probably that drunk girl's boyfriend told Kol while putting an arm around that girl's waist, steadying her.

"Not decided yet," Kol replied nonchalantly.

The guy dismissed Kol's vague answer and took that girl to his seat and they started making out.

Kol was just looking around the bus, deciding which body to snack first when his eyes caught a girl's, she was smirking at him.

She was sitting far back in the bus.

She was wearing black leather jacket over a pink lacy shirt with skin tight tattered black jeans and dark charcoal high heeled chained boots.

Her feet were up and crossed on the headrest in front of her. Her arms were folded loosely below her chest and her head was tilted back, making her look really sexy.

All the while Kol was looking around, her eyes were on him. She had noticed him the minute he stopped the bus. She had heard him compelling the Bus driver.

Kol smirked back at her and started walking towards her. He pushed the kids that were dancing in the middle aside and reached her side. He stood opposite her, laying his elbow on the head rest where her feet were and looked down at her.

"Well, hello there!" Kol gave his usual seductive smile.

"You didn't have to compel him," She said while giving Kol her own seductive smile.

Kol was shocked at first and then he tried to hear her heart-beat, none. He realized she was a vampire.

"Sorry darling, but I don't like interruptions when I am feasting," Kol replied and gave her a wink.

She just shrugged and plopping her feet down, she turned in her seat to face Kol properly.

"So, feast you say huh, normally I don't share my food…" She looked him up and down, eyes twinkling with amusement, "but I think I can make an exception,"

A wicked grin appeared on Kol's face. He was enjoying the mere sight of this girl.

There wasn't anything deep about her. And that's what drew Kol in. She liked what she saw and wasn't afraid to show it. But at the same time, she wasn't like those desperate bimbos that always threw themselves on Kol.

"Glad to have your company, sweetheart!" Kol said, the grin still plastered on his face.

"You know as much as I _love_ the name-calling, I'd rather prefer you don't," She then raised her hand forward, "I am Livia,"

"Beautiful name, Livia... I am Kol," Kol said in his usual charming manner but Livia didn't blush. Instead, she smirked back at him.

Kol took her raised hand and kissed the back of it slowly, his lips merely brushing against her soft skin, all the while looking at her through his eye lashes.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kol continued.

"The pleasure is all mine," Livia said while gesturing him to take the empty seat beside her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who followed/Favorited/reviewed. I really appreciate your support, guys!

So, what did you think about this, huh? Love it? hate it? Boring? I need your input, people! Tell me what you want and if the shoe fits... ;)

R&R my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating: **Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT).

**A/N: **This story picks up after 3x15 and will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries', but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

A big **thank you **to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. I love you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kol took the empty seat beside Livia and sat sideways, facing her. It was then that he noticed how emerald green her eyes were. She wouldn't need compulsion; her eyes themselves were very entrancing.

Livia got a close look at Kol's handsome facial features. She loved the glint of mischief that was lingering in his eyes. She suspected they were really going to have some fun.

"So you are saying that you are new to this century? How come?" Livia questioned.

"You see darling, my dear Brother had daggered me back in 1800s. My other older brother just revived me a few days back," Kol replied nonchalantly.

"Daggered?" Livia narrowed her eyes in confusion and suddenly a light bulb went ON inside her head, "So you are one of those 6 Originals?"

"You've heard of us then… Excellent," Kol smirked.

"My O My, It is indeed my pleasure to meet you, Kol Mikaelson," Livia smiled brightly.

Kol winked at her and stood up. Livia frowned at that. Kol nodded his head towards the "party" that was going on and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"I am hungry, care to join me?" Kol elaborated.

"I'd rather watch you first," Livia said battling her eyelashes innocently.

Kol found that look of hers anything but innocent. He was very aroused by her at that moment. The mere thought of her watching him while he devoured a human made him hiss in anticipation.

Kol went ahead and picked a brunette that was less drunk than her other female companions and pushed her hair away from the neck. He then made her sit on his lap and she complied. He hadn't used compulsion yet, the girl found Kol handsome and was very willingly ready for a hot make-out session with him.

But that wasn't what Kol had in mind. Kol looked up from his place and saw Livia watching him with lust filled eyes. He kept his gaze on her and started kissing the girl's neck. The drunk girl closed her eyes and shuddered under Kol's touch. She tilted her head sideways, giving Kol better access to her neck.

Kol was still looking at Livia while placing soft open mouthed wet kisses on the girl's neck. Livia had tightly crossed her legs and her back was arched forwards.

Kol then bit the girl with his Human teeth and the girl yelped in pain. It was an indication for Kol to compel her, she wouldn't be able to tolerate the pain without yelling. He quickly faced her and compelled her to stay quiet.

Kol returned his gaze to Livia and then without breaking eye contact, let his vampire teeth break that girl's skin and draw out blood. He first licked the wound without sinking his teeth back in and saw Livia licking her own lips in hunger.

Kol then sunk his teeth in and closed his eyes, revelling in the pleasure of warm sweet blood on his tongue.

Kol's one hand was holding the girl's head tilted, giving him enough space to bite properly whereas other rested on her back.

Kol then drew his teeth out of the girl's skin and looked up at Livia, holding one hand out for her to join him. Livia instantly stood up and walked over to him. She sat on his other leg and held his face in her hands, she then licked the blood that was dripping over his chin. She slowly ran her tongue all over his jaw line and continued her way up until she reached his bottom lip. She then stopped and pulled away. Kol winced at the separation and caught her smirking at him.

"Nobody likes a tease sweetheart," Kol complained.

She didn't reply and then quickly sunk her aching fangs into the girl's neck. From other side, Kol sunk his teeth in and they both continued to feed from her, all the while staring into each other's eyes. Both of them were aroused, but their hunger was more prominent and urgent.

The girl was dead within few seconds and Kol dropped her on the seat opposite him with a thud. Rest of the teens were too inebriated to even glance at what was happening in the back.

Livia shifted on Kol's lap and was about to stand up when Kol caught her wrist and pushed her back towards him. He then did the same torture Livia had done on him and started licking the blood droplets on her chin and the few that had strayed down her neck. Livia closed her eyes and gripped Kol's hair pulling him closer. Kol smirked against her skin at her action. He then slowly pulled away leaving one last open mouthed kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She let out a silent growl as Kol's mouth left her skin.

"Payback's a bitch, Darling..." Kol whispered in her ear which caused shivers to run down her spine.

She swiftly stood up, grabbed a guy from the nearest seat and started feeding. She needed to get the lust and desire for Kol off of her mind first.

Kol followed Livia's actions and started feeding from another girl.

* * *

**A/N: **How am i going so far? Do i need to change the rating? I feel it's not _that_ mature yet. Feel free to suggest or complain. ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N:** This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kol was on his fourth body by the time Livia had finished one. Livia was taking it slow, enjoying the feed and kill, whereas Kol was being nasty and speedy about it. He'd tore the throat out, suck the girl dry in a matter of few seconds and drop her like a fly.

Livia, on the other hand would bite a guy on several different places, earning mixed- painful and pleasured moans from the guy but in the end when he was on the brink of dying, she'd rip his heart out. There was something very poetic about it.

They both were so engrossed in the kill that they didn't notice the chaotic atmosphere around them.

Kol looked around him and found girls screaming and guys knocking the windows of the bus, trying to get out. Apparently they were scared, huh! Livia noticed the same thing and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bunch of girls around her and one by one started compelling them to keep quiet. She noticed a few guys trying to stop the bus by man handling the driver, but his compulsion stopped him from budging.

After compelling few girls she looked at Kol who was standing there idly enjoying the chaos around him.

"Umm, a little help would be appreciated," Livia told Kol raising her eyebrows.

Normally she loved chaos and if it was any other day, she'd have joined Kol in watching the chaotic background around them but today she was in the mood to feast and those shrill noises of some very inebriated girls were annoying and disturbing her mood.

"But it's fun!" Kol complained like a little child.

"I know sweetie… But it's very annoying too," Livia chided Kol, which earned her a glare from him.

Giving in, Kol huffed and stood up from his place and started compelling the rest of the screaming gang.

In few minutes Kol and Livia had compelled the whole bus to keep quiet and not move unless ordered to.

Now they were both standing with hands on their hips looking around their compelled food.

Kol smirked as an idea came upon him.

"Let's make a wager," Kol said, his accent very distinctive.

"Go on," Livia said, interested.

"Who can rip out the most number of hearts in a minute," Kol started with a malicious smile on his face. He had not seen Livia in action few minutes ago when she ripped out that guy's heart. He was obviously ignorant to her skills at that. Livia smirked and raised her hand in a motion to shake it.

"Deal," Livia interrupted hastily.

"The winner gets…" Livia started but stopped. She couldn't think of a proper condition.

"Let's just say 'the winner gets whatever he/she wants' for now. I am sure I can come up with few ideas later," Kol winked at Livia and Livia smiled back.

_'Oh I'd do anything he wanted. He didn't need to make a wager. But it was kind of fun. Yeah, it'd be nice ripping some hearts out. I did miss my last therapy session so maybe this'd help.'_ Livia thought to herself, all the while smiling at Kol.

"So let's get started, shall we?" Kol asked tapping on his watch.

"What about rules?"

"I don't do rules," Kol scoffed.

"Good. Me neither," Livia replied nonchalantly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started fiddling with it and set the timer. Kol took his position at the front and Livia stood in the Middle. The teenagers were sitting quietly and weren't scattered around the bus. They were occupying the seats uniformly from front to the middle.

"Ready?" Livia asked.

"Always," Kol replied as he took his jacket off.

Livia stared at that gorgeous body of his. He was wearing a dark brown t-shirt underneath the leather jacket and it was quite fitting. Enough to outline his well toned abs.

Kol noticed Livia ogling over his body and chuckled.

"I have a wager to win sweetheart. So if you don't mind…" Kol said smirking and gesturing for her to start the clock.

"Uh, yeah!" Livia replied and took _her_ leather jacket off and it was time for Kol to be flabbergasted. Livia wore a pink lacy shirt underneath the jacket. And as it came into view, Kol realized how _petite_ she was. The Black bra she wore was quite visible underneath the lacy shirt and it cruelly left very little to imagination. Kol Shamelessly stared at her slender form and was brought out of his daze by a snap of fingers.

Kol looked up and saw Livia smirk at him.

"I have a wager to win sweetheart. So if you don't mind…" Livia repeated his words and Kol could sense the satisfaction in her tone. She was happy about Kol's reaction which just made him smile wider.

Livia swiftly pulled her sleeves up and said go as she started the clock.

She dropped the phone on a vacant seat beside her in a flash and ripped two hearts out. Kol on the other hand was well on his way to his fourth heart.

Livia swiftly ripped two hearts at once whereas Kol ripped one heart out at a time. He was faster than Livia so they were head to head by the time Livia had ripped her eighth heart out.

Kol tried the 'ripping two hearts at a time' routine but suddenly an image of Elijah doing the same action crossed his mind and he had to take a moment to shake the image out. He missed his big brother but now was not the time to take a stroll down the memory lane.

Livia was about to rip another set of hearts when she saw Kol standing still looking at nothing in particular. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, dropped the bodies from her hand, effectively ripping their hearts out.

"Something the matter?" She asked Kol from her place on top of few dead bodies. They were just piling up around her. She'd had killed 16 people by now.

Kol shook his head and went on to rip another heart out. He had dumped the bodies behind him on the little podium like stage they had in the front part of the Bus. His count was 13 at the moment but he took his speed up and ripped 3 more hearts out in a fraction of second.

Soon, the timer went off and both Kol and Livia stood aside from their place, both holding hearts in their hands.

Kol counted the hearts around Livia and vice versa.

Kol had ripped 19 hearts while Livia had ripped 24. He looked impressed. She just gave him a victory smile.

"You are quite the killer," Kol remarked.

"Yeah, well, ripping hearts out is sort of my specialty. Any other game, and you'd have beat me but this…" She gestured opening her arms wide open, "it's my game. Nobody can beat me at this," She replied triumphantly.

Kol was tempted to argue and tell her about Elijah who was hands down the best heart-ripper in the world but decided against it, he wasn't going to talk about his family with someone he'd just met few minutes ago. No matter how hot that someone was. Nope, she's just a piece of ass. _Hot ass, though._

He'd never seen a girl kill like that. It was maybe because he'd spent the last century in a coffin and in that time, girls had grown a pair. Or maybe because she was a vampire. But he had seen vampires, female vampires; his sister for example, but none of those he remember were as ferocious as her, not even Rebekah. Livia had enjoyed killing those people. Ripping those hearts out. She was actually proud of her work. He was kind of in awe with her. He felt like she was a little bit like… him?

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry about my sparse updates. I have few holidays coming up so i am going to update more frequently now. Also, Thank you guest reviewers. You are like... the best! :) And the other reviewers, you like equally best too :D I love you all equally. Hehe! But seriously though, thank you everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited or even read the story. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N: **This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What a waste!" Livia exclaimed while wiping her hands clean off the blood.

"Huh?" Kol asked taking a sip from one of the many beer cans trashed around the bus.

"It was _fun._ Don't mistake me; I loved ripping those hearts out. But that was waste of perfectly good food. I am hungry now…" Livia pouted.

"Now that you mention it… I am too!"

"Oh come on! You bled 4 of those girls dry. Not to count the one we shared, You should be full…"

"But I am not. I am never too full for blood," Kol grinned.

"Blood Junkie, I see," Livia mused raising one of her eyebrows.

"Guilty as charged," Kol bowed while putting his hand on his heart.

Livia chuckled. "You're cute. I like you!"

"I am much more than cute when I'm naked," Kol smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am sure you are," Livia replied while letting her gaze fall on his pecks. Her eyes roamed all over his body, imagining what it'd be like to see him naked. Kol was watching her amused. Shameless this girl was and he found that immensely attractive.

"Let's get rid of this mess," Kol spoke breaking Livia out from her daze.

"Yeah, I was thinking fire…" Livia replied

"I was thinking explosion," Kol spoke while letting his eyes wander all over the bus to find something explosive.

"It's been ages since I've seen fireworks, let's throw this bus down a cliff, I am pretty sure it'll explode due to the friction and velocity," Livia exclaimed excitedly.

"Fireworks, eh? I miss them too! Let's do it," Kol replied while rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Kol went ahead and bled the driver dry after making him stop the bus at the edge of the highway road. They were driving around a mountain and were at a good enough height that if the bus were to fall down the cliff, it'd surely explode on its way down. At the bottom of the mountain was a river, flowing very rigorously, clashing on the surrounding rocks. The sounds of the waves clashing could be heard very clearly even without the supernatural hearing.

Kol and Livia stepped out of the bus and took the beautiful scenery in. Livia stretched her body and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled beautiful. The atmosphere held a combined scent of blood mixed with the scent of fresh water clashing at the bottom and it smelled divine. The sun was about to set, the sky was orangey blue and the wind was chilly.

Kol took few of the alcohol bottles with him out of the bus and Livia had taken her little backpack along with her and Kol's jackets. They closed the bus door and with a slight push, the bus went down the cliff with a loud noise. The heavy machinery, as it rumbled down the mountain, created a very loud and shrill noise.

The bus was almost at 100 ft when the first spark flickered and then the chain reaction began. Soon, the whole bus was on fire and just before it could reach the river, it exploded; Sending metal parts flying across the mountain terrains.

Kol and Livia watched the scene below them with a content smile on their faces. Kol's hand had somehow found its way across Livia's shoulders while Livia's hand was resting around Kol's waist. It was a weird sight to see two people enjoying destruction so much.

* * *

It was 2 hours after the bus explosion and Kol and Livia were sitting in a small bar just outside of Perugia.

"Barkeep, another drink for my lovely lady here!" Kol yelled drunkenly.

Livia laughed loudly. She was equally drunk and was seeing two Kols in front of her. She kissed the second Kol's lips and Original Kol started laughing.

"You are kissing air…" Kol spoke between his laughs. But then became suddenly serious, "Why are you kissing air?"

"I am kissing Kol. So… Shhhh!" Livia put her index finger on her lips indicating Kol to keep quiet. The people around them were watching them with amused expressions. These young teenagers were highly inebriated and were real funny drunks.

"I want to dance…" Livia spoke and stood up from the bar stool.

She jumped up on the bar desk and yelled at the barkeeper to turn the volume up. It was some Italian dance song.

Livia closed her eyes and started swinging her hips to the beat; her hands going up in her hair and her legs tapping slowly on the wooden stand. She looked quite sexy for a drunk, dancing to the tunes of a song she didn't understand.

"Okay! That's it!" Kol stood up and declared.

Livia stopped for a second and looked at him while narrowing her eyes.

"I am taking you. Right here. Right now…" Kol looked around and pointed to an empty table, "On this table!"

Livia stared at him for a while and then shrugged her shoulders, "Okay."

Kol immediately pushed everyone out of the bar while Livia went back to dancing to those unknown tunes.

Kol locked the door of the bar and flashed in front of Livia on the bar desk. Livia's hands immediately went around Kol's shoulders and she pulled him closer. Kol grabbed Livia's hips and they started dancing together. Suddenly Livia flashed them on the table Kol had pointed before and pushed Kol on the table. She pulled her pink lacy shirt over her head and jumped up, sitting on Kol's stomach. Kol sat up and removed his own shirt over his head all the while attacking Livia's lips with his own. Although they were drunk, they were both steaming with passion and their kisses weren't sloppy.

Kol nibbled on Livia's hollow point on her shoulder and Livia let out a moan. She pulled at Kol's hair, raising his head up and biting his lower lip. Kol opened his mouth giving Livia access to his tongue and they fought a battle of their own with their tongues as weapons.

Kol's hands went down tracing each and every curve on Livia's body when they reached upon her belly. He undid her jeans button and with one swift motion, pulled them out. There she sat on his lap, in her black underwear while Kol kissed almost every inch of her body. She put her hands beside her leaning back, and arching her body towards Kol giving him better access. Her head hung backwards low, eyes closed and pleasurable moans coming out of her mouth as Kol continued devouring her.

After Kol made sure that they were both completely naked, he pinned Livia on the table, her legs tightly wound around Kol's hips, and then he took her. Right there and then, on the table as he'd promised.

After few intense minutes of their sexual escapade, Livia was still weak in her knees. Despite being a vampire she was hardly able to stand on her own feet. Kol helped her up and they dressed together. Fortunately, there was a motel few blocks down the road and there was a room in there with their name written on it.

The clothes were off, again, the minute they closed the door of the Motel room. It didn't matter if the room was tacky and old and quite dirty. The whole night was spent with Livia and Kol moaning and growling with pleasure. At some point, they even heard few neighbors leaving and just the mere thought that they were _so_ loud, made them even more _passionate._

The morning came, the sun was about to rise and Livia was frantically looking around the room to find shreds of her clothes. She somehow found her underwear hanging on the fan above them, her bra crushed between the bathroom doors and parts of her lacy shirt scattered across the room. Kol definitely was an animal. So was Livia, because Kol's underwear was practically dust, his jeans torn, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly, both of their jackets were in perfectly pristine condition.

Kol was sleeping on the bed when he heard slight movement. He opened his eyes and found Livia in nothing but her bra and leather jacket, jumping up and down to reach the ceiling fan. It took him a minute to take his eyes off of Livia's revealing attire and look up. He looked up and a smirk appeared on his face. She was trying to reach the fan to get her panties.

She finally caught them and Kol closed his eyes immediately before Livia could see him. She quickly got dressed completely and went for her backpack. She was about to leave when a loud cough caught her attention.

"Leaving so soon?" Kol asked sleepily.

"Yeaaaah… Got things to do… People to kill… You know, the usual," Livia replied turning around and facing him.

"What? No goodbye?"

"Do you not understand the concept of 'One Night Stand'? " Livia asked while arching an eyebrow.

"So I was just a piece of ass for you?" Kol spoke and then realized the irony. That's exactly what she was to him. He chuckled a bit.

"More or less," Livia replied with a shrug.

"Can I come?" Kol asked.

"Come where?" Livia asked narrowing her eyes.

"With you. You are on some hunt I am presuming. Let me help, I am after all an Original," Kol shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want your help, I might need it but I don't want it," Livia smiled politely.

"Why not?" Kol asked in confusion.

"Because it's my business and I'd like to take care of it on my own. But really though, thanks for the offer," Livia replied and then continued as a mischievous grin appeared on her face,

"Also, if I did take you with me, you'd just be a pretty distraction. After last night, I am not sure if I'd get any work done with you around," Livia chuckled.

Kol smirked. He liked this girl. He was amazed by her. He decided to let her go. He could've kept her around, forced her to stay or even went with her against her wish, but something in him, something really weird, stopped him from using compulsion. He had a feeling that they would meet soon. He smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

Livia blew him a kiss with her fingers and in a flash she was gone leaving Kol alone on the bed, fully naked.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo.. What do you think?

Btw, Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. It made me so happy. :) Thank you, really!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N:** This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**2 months later**

**London, England.**

"What do you want to do with Don?" The bartender asked Livia.

"He's an acquaintance. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Yes,"

"Where is he?" Livia asked.

"I don't know," The bartender replied.

"Compelled…" Livia speculated.

"Okay… take me to Don," Livia compelled the bartender and he complied. He led her down the alleyway to an apartment building. It was raining in London, as always. The bartender was holding the gate open for Livia to enter but Livia was stuck in the middle of the road staring at nothing in particular.

_"Daddy, where are we going?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"But daddy.." The man slapped the girl hard. Hard enough for her to tremble with fear._

_"You speak one more word and you'll be sleeping in my room tonight, got that?" The man asked with a scowl on his face. The little girl, barely of age 5 was shaking with fear and nodded yes._

A continuous car honk from behind her, brought Livia back from her daze and she walked forward to the apartment building.

The bartender took her to the 7th floor and knocked on the door. A girl, in her late teens, probably 17, opened the door. She was human and had several bite marks visible all over her body, thanks to the scanty clothing. Livia's face was impassive but inside she cringed at the sight of her. She had the sudden urge to kill the girl. And so she did. She snapped her neck and entered the apartment.

Livia knew that Don was an overly confident egoistic bastard. He wouldn't buy an apartment under a Human's name. He was always entirely positive that no one would ever try to cross him, let alone kill him.

The bartender went into shock as he saw the girl get killed. Livia snapped his neck too and went on inside the apartment inspecting the things in her path.

The apartment had a very rustic charm to it. There were 2 couches in the living room. And a few loungers scattered across the room. The windows were high paneled glass made and provided a beautiful view of the rainy atmosphere of London. There were no lights in the apartment. Another one of Don's antics. He liked Darkness. Livia's vampire senses had adjusted quickly to her dark surrounding and she could very clearly see everything.

It seemed that Don wasn't home yet. Maybe he went out for a bite. He did always get bored with his playthings very easily. She sat on the couch facing the panoramic windows and waited for Don to come back from his hunt.

**Few minutes later,**

Livia heard the sound of footsteps coming up and she knew they were Don's. She quickly hid behind the fridge in the kitchen and waited for Don to enter the apartment. She had disposed the bodies into the bedroom closet although she was sure that the smell would definitely give up their location.

Don entered the apartment but he wasn't alone. Livia was expecting him to be alone. She didn't hear any heartbeats so she knew Don had brought another vampire along with him.

"Pardon the mess, my lord!" A husky voice said very politely and courtly. It was Don's. Livia could recognize his voice from miles afar.

"I am sorry but there are no lights in my apartment. I prefer Darkness. If you wish I could light some candles for you," Don continued when he didn't get any response from the alleged _lord._

Livia could see the back of the vampire Don had brought along with. He was tall and had a very masculine figure. Hot ass too. Too bad she had to kill him. Maybe she'd shag him first. Huh.

The lord placed a finger upon his lips indicating Don to shut up and slowly walked away from the door towards the Kitchen. Although Livia was very Stealthy, her shifting her body had made a certain noise which this vampire had picked up. He deliberately moved towards the Kitchen balcony and before Livia could process what was happening she was pinned over the Balcony with a tight hand gripping her throat. She opened her eyes and stared back into the chocolate brown orbs of her attacker. As soon as she opened her eyes, the grip around her throat loosened.

"Livia?"

"Kol?" Livia asked confusingly. _It was Kol? Dumb Livia. Should've recognized that hot piece of ass._

"What are you doing hiding behind the fridge? Wait... what are you doing hiding in this apartment at all?" Kol asked.

"Remember the business I told you about? Don's that business," Livia replied.

"My lord…" Don entered the kitchen looking for Kol. As soon as his eyes caught Livia's, he smirked.

"Look who decided to pay their sire a visit.."

"Hello Don," Livia wiggled her fingers from underneath Kol. Kol's grip around her throat was loosened but his body was still pinning hers on the Balcony railing.

Kol hadn't broken eye contact with Livia yet. He let go of her and stood behind her as she went up to stand in front of him to look at Don properly.

"You're brave. You've grown a pair, I see," Don told Livia.

Livia chuckled a bit.

"Yup. Too bad I am going to crush yours,"

"Crush my balls?" Don whistled. "Just look at you… back talking me... Certainly a sight to see. I am going to have so much fun with you. Let's see how you run away this time," Don winked at her with a menacing smile on his face.

Kol was silently standing behind Livia witnessing the scene unfold in front of him. _So this Don guy was Livia's sire and she wanted to kill him. Huh. Could be entertaining._

"I am not running away Don. Not this time. I am here to stay. Make your life miserable. You know... The basics- kill you, torture you, take my revenge- for all the atrocities you did to me," Livia walked up to Don and stood mere inches away from him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore and he needed to know that.

"Lamb, Let's be real here. You aren't capable of killing a fly. Let alone me. I wonder how you survived as a vampire. Trolling Blood banks?" Don mocked Livia with an excited expression.

Hearing Don's sentence Kol laughed out loud.

"Mate, she's more than capable of killing a fly. I have seen her in action," Kol spoke between his laughs.

"You know her, my lord?" Don asked Kol and he turned his attention back to Livia. "You slept with him too. Didn't you? You pathetic little whore. What more can be expected of you," He spat at her.

"It's none of your business. And tone down a little on the name calling, Would you?" Kol told Don and his voice was a tad bit dangerous.

"Pardon me, my lord. I didn't realize she's become such a big slut. I'll take care of her immediately or if you wish to have her… I can make arrangements for that too," Don continued further.

"You are not my pimp. I am not a package you can gift wrap anymore," Livia grabbed a stake from underneath her shirt and drove it in his abdomen.

"What did he do to you?" Kol asked impassively but his eyes held anger.

"Nothing," Livia replied coldly and pulled back the stake from Don's abdomen only to drive it further deep again.

"You are lying. Fine, I'll just compel the bastard," Kol spoke and moved to grab Don but immediately Livia drove the stake she was holding into Don's heart. His veins started to dry and he was dead within a matter of few seconds.

"You killed him so I couldn't compel the answers out of him, didn't you?" Kol asked Livia with a scowl.

"Yes," Livia replied shortly and left the apartment.

That night she walked in the rain for hours around London. Kol was following her discreetly. He wasn't worried about her. He was just intrigued about her story. He was bored and if he remembered correctly, Livia provided one hell of an entertainment. He wasn't going to let her go this time, not without getting her story first.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N: **This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Mommy, I draw today! See see see see see…" The little girl jumped up and down waving her drawing in front of her mother's closed eyes. _

"_Mommy please see!" The little girl then tried to forcibly open her mom's eyes when she didn't wake up. Her eyes welled up and she climbed into the bed with her mother and snuggled into her. When her mother didn't close her arms around her she took her mother's arms and enveloped herself. _

"_Mommy when will you wake up? Miss Berry says I have juju in my hair. She makes me sit in a corner Mommy…" The girl started crying. _

"_I miss you Mommy. Daddy's mean. Please wake up mommy!" The girl tugged at her Mother's shirt. _

"_You little…" The man roared as he entered the room. He forcibly took the girl from the bed and dragged her out of the room._

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Do not fucking go there! You little bitch! Just like your mother! That leach too is costing me a fortune with what her fancy diseases, huh!" His grip on the girl was so tight that it was already bruising her skin and turning dark purple. _

"_Daddy…" The girl sobbed._

"_Shut up!" The man grunted._

Kol was standing beside Livia's bed. He had sneaked into her room in the motel she was currently residing. She was fast asleep to be aware of his presence. Kol was currently invading Livia's dreams. This was the 3rd dream she had of the little girl. These were her memories. He could feel Livia's emotions when he invaded her dreams. Nothing had caught his attention yet. It was the same old family drama. Mother was sick and the father was a disgruntled little bastard that took pleasure in abusing his daughter. He was already bored. He had half a mind to wake Livia up and take her right there and then. Just out of boredom.

But hunger got the best of him. He hadn't fed for almost 12 hours. He left the motel and went to a nearby bar to quench his thirst.

Livia woke up panting. This had to be a record. Sure, she dreamt of her childhood very often but tonight all those memories came flooding back to her at once. She had never dreamt this many dreams in one night ever before. She felt the need to kill. After such an intense walk down the memory lane, she needed to rip some throats out. She quickly got dressed and went to the nearest coffee shop. Nothing better than coffee to start a killing spree with.

It was 2 hours and 5 dead bodies later when Livia ran into Kol at the bar. Kol had taken up residence on the jukebox. He was sitting on it tapping his fingers away to the tunes of The Beatles. Livia smelled blood as soon as she entered the bar and her eyes immediately started looking for Kol. After their previous night's encounter, Livia wasn't sure what Kol's reaction would be. She figured the guy would be mad as he obviously had some business with Don and Livia killed him. She took the risk and went to Kol with a beer as peace offering. _Who was she kidding._

"I come bearing gifts," Livia waved the beer bottle in her hand.

"I would have preferred if the gifts were naked," Kol smirked.

"That could be arranged," Livia mused while tilting her head to the left.

Kol took the bottle from her hands and scooted a bit. Livia jumped up and sat beside him.

"So, about last night… What did you have to do with Don?" Livia asked.

"I had few properties here before I was daggered. Wanted to get that business in Order. Don was supposed to be the middle man and get the arrangements done. I don't like to do things myself," Kol shrugged.

"Oh… is that it? Phew!" Livia mockingly swept her forehead off.

Kol chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't mind you killing him,"

"Yeah? You seemed a littttle bit ticked off when I killed him,"

"That's because you killed him to hide something and I don't like people hiding things from me,"

"I wasn't hiding anything. I had my own reasons to kill him. Reasons that don't include you," Livia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fair enough. So… what are you upto now?"

"I am actually ahead of my schedule. I had one week torture planned for Don. Now that he's dead, I am free for the rest of the week,"

"You plan torture? I like you," Kol said taking a sip out of his beer bottle.

"What about you?" Livia asked.

"Nothing solid."

Suddenly Livia piped,

"Have you heard of La Tomatina?" Livia asked excitedly.

"No,"

"People throw tomatoes at each other for fun. It is held every year in Buñol. Let's go there and we can have our own version of it,"

"You mean…"

"Yup, let's paint Buñol red with blood," Livia smirked.

Kol brightened at Livia's statement. _It's as if this girl can read his mind and desires he didn't even know he had._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N: **This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Yup, let's paint Buñol red with blood," Livia smirked.

Kol brightened at Livia's statement. _It's as if this girl can read his mind and desires he didn't even know he had._

"That's sounds… bloody fantastic."

"I know," Livia grinned.

The next hour went by and they were still- drinking, talking about 21st century and sharing torture techniques. You know, the usual.

Kol's cell phone started ringing and he checked the caller id. It was Elijah. _What now?!_

"Hello big brother!"

"Niklaus is dead."

"Umm, what?" Kol asked confused. He probably heard it wrong. Because there is no way in freaking hell that Nik could die. He was the Hybrid for god's sake!

"Our brother is dead, Kol."

Kol was speechless for a moment. Elijah wasn't the one to play such practical jokes. _Nik was really dead?_

"I don't suppose you are holding a funeral?" Kol asked awkwardly. He did feel a bit, just a micro-bit, sad. It was his big brother after all.

"I don't know. There is one thing however which confuses me; did you turn The Salvatores' bloodline? I am certain it wasn't me and Rebekah is sure it wasn't her. That leaves you and Niklaus. Now since Niklaus _is_ dead and they are still alive…"

"I didn't, Elijah. It wasn't me," Kol cut him in between. His mind was running different theories all at once about why the Salvatores are still alive. That's not possible. Finn died and his line ended with him. So the Salvatores should have died if Nik was dead. Unless…

"Then.."

"Nik isn't dead," Kol spoke nodding.

"Rebekah saw his body burn with her own eyes as our Mother's creation drove a white oak stake through Niklaus' heart,"

"Well, then Bekah saw it wrong because I sure as hell didn't turn Mary. You know me Elijah, I never heal humans. And she was way too much boring for me to turn her. It was Niklaus. And he isn't dead. This is probably one of his thousand manipulative witchy tricks,"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Elijah said thoughtfully. "Come home brother, we need to sort out some details,"

"I don't really have any business with Nik as of right now. I am not coming back,"

"I was not asking Kol,"

"Fine! But I need that private plane of yours,"

"Sure,"

Kol pocketed his cell phone and jumped off the jukebox.

Livia was sitting beside him and had heard their full conversation. She didn't really know much about the Originals but from what she had gathered being around other vampires, Niklaus or better known as Klaus was the Hybrid. _The Hybrid_. And he was dead?

"So much for our Buñol rendezvous," Livia sighed.

"Yeah well, my big brother is playing theatrics again. Need to go sort out those _details"_, Kol rolled his eyes remembering Elijah's words.

"Okay," Livia shrugged.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come?" Kol asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. Except, you know…the La Tomatina, but it'd be too much exhausting to clean the mess alone, so… why not!" Livia contemplated and jumped off the jukebox too.

"Okay then, let's go!" Kol said excitedly as he took Livia's hand and practically dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

**Later that night at the airport,**

"Let's go," Livia said standing up.

"Where? Our flight doesn't leave for another half an hour."

"There's something I want to show you, come on!"

Kol gave in and stood up. Livia dragged him through the airport crowd and they passed by an old lady who gave Kol a funny look because he was staring at some girl's knockers. Kol just winked at her to which she gasped. Livia saw the exchange and decided to play a bit too. She turned towards the lady and gave her a flying kiss seductively. The lady murmured something along the lines of 'shameless teenagers' and went her way.

"I know what you are thinking but I am not down for a threesome today. Maybe tomorrow…" Livia spoke as she led Kol further into the crowd.

"The old lady?" Kol asked horrified.

"What? Ew. No! But considering your _age,_ she's too young for you," Livia chuckled.

"Ha-ha" Kol laughed sarcastically.

"I was talking about the girl whose knockers you were checking out back there,"

"Jealous?" Kol smirked and pulled both of them at a stop. That action made Livia run into his chest. _Yup, just like the movies._

"Nope, if anything a bit disappointed," Livia sighed and pulled herself away from those chiseled abs.

"Disappointed?" Kol frowned in confusion.

"Those were fake, Kol. Her boobs. Sad, you can't tell the difference,"

"Whaa… No they weren't. That's not possible.." Kol stuttered offended.

"Oh, I forgot you are new to this century. That girl, she had surgery to make her breasts look big. She wasn't born with those. They aren't natural. And neither do they feel natural…" Livia trailed off while Kol looked at her with both confusion and amusement.

The 21st century was really a weird place. But hey, big boobs!

* * *

_"Wear this," The middle aged man ordered as he threw a very transparent white night gown on the bed. _

_"Can I wear the coat on it? Please? It's very cold outside," 16 year old girl asked from under the blankets she was trying to hide her naked body from. _

_"We won't be going outside. They are coming to our house. You better clean yourself and wear some of that make-up too. I want good money tonight," The man left the room and shut the door behind him._

_"Yes dad," The girl whispered with a tear in her eye as she slid outside from the comforts of the blanket and started dressing up. _

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Kol waved his hand in front of Livia's eyes to grab her attention.

"Yes…" Livia asked in a daze.

"We have been standing in front of a lingerie store for quite a few minutes and not that I mind you buying lingerie but since you are not buying and I am getting bored looking at half naked mannequins could you please move along?" Kol whined.

"Yes," Livia replied robotically and started walking forward.

Kol frowned in confusion but followed her nonetheless.

"Where are you taking me?" Kol asked after few seconds.

"There's this store, it has the best gelato. I think you should try it," Livia replied with a grin on her face.

_Women and their Mood-swings… One second they are standing in front of a lingerie store not buying anything and the next they want to eat ice cream. Lord saveth Men._ Kol scoffed internally and shaking his head, he reached at a stop in front of a gelato store with Livia.

"Two Bloody Mary's," Livia ordered and took out a 50 pound bill from her jeans pocket.

"What? Just compel the guy," Kol whispered in her ears.

"Can't," Livia spoke with a glint in her eyes. Kol just shrugged and took the ice cream- vendor had put on the counter for them. He lazily took a bite and his eyes widened.

"Is that…"

"Blood? Yup!" Livia answered smugly.

"A blood flavored ice-cream? Holy fuck!" Kol exclaimed in wonderment.

"Told you it's the best gelato," Livia winked at him.

"Let me guess, the owner is a vampire… That's why you didn't compel him," Kol guessed.

"Yup. And that's why this ice cream is so fucking costly," Livia said the last words a little loudly so the owner could hear it. Kol looked up and saw the owner laughing heartily at Livia and giving her a wink.

Livia nodded to the owner as a goodbye and left with Kol on her heels.

"This is… amazing. Might I say… almost as good as blood itself," Kol spoke while taking a spoonful of gelato and swirling it in his mouth.

_He looks so adorable… Shut up Livia! He's sexy. Not adorable. He'll kill you if you ever say that out loud. He's a 1000 year old menacing vampire and no matter how cute the ice cream dropping from the corners of his mouth is... He. Is. Not. Adorable._ Livia scolded herself mentally.

"I know... Few years ago I was feeding on a girl in the back of the ice-cream parlor in this airport when he caught me. He said he had developed this special flavor for us vampires since there's so much security and cameras on the airport to feed freely," Livia explained.

"Whatever it is, the guy's a bloody genius. This is wonderful," Kol replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Livia gulped hard. The guy was way too much hot. His action, any action made Livia weak in her knees. And this… wiping his sexy mouth with his god forsaken sexy hands… Livia's ovaries=BOOM!

"I think I am gonna go buy some more," Kol spoke before rushing back to the ice cream parlor.

"I'll have 10 pints mate," Kol ordered the vendor taking out a wad of bills.

"Look mate, I only make few pints considering not many of us know about this flavor," The owner whispered.

"How much do you have right now then?"

"4 kilos,"

"I'll take it, and do you ship?"

"Ship? Ice-cream? Where?" The owner asked intrigued.

"Virginia, US"

"I guess I could if the order's large…"

"Great, here's my address and I want a monthly shipment delivered of 10 kilos, I will wire you the money," Kol said excitedly as he wrote down his brother's address on a piece of paper.

He took the 4 kilos of ice-cream and rushed towards Livia who was waiting for him at the end of an escalator. Livia took his hand because Kol the mighty devil was a littttle bit scared of escalators. Not that he would ever agree to it.

They walked towards the doors as Kol got a call from their pilot that the plane was ready and fueled for their journey.

* * *

**A/N: **So, i am getting the silent treatment, huh? Okay, okay.. i get it..

Anyway :P This was a crazy ass idea that developed because i ate my mum's home made strawberry ice-cream. YUM! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my OC.

**Rating:** Rated T for Violence and Language. Mentions of Rape, Murder, extreme Torture and sexual abuse. {which comes much later on} Rating may go up in future(depends on my mood/ability to write SMUT)

**A/N: **This story will follow the plot line of 'The Vampire Diaries' but not too closely. There are bound to be some OOCs and a bit of AU situations. Please pardon my grammatical mistakes. Criticism is very much welcomed and i would love to read what you think about this story, so... **please review!** :)

* * *

"I am bored," Kol whined.

"Me too, Wish we were on a regular plane... that way atleast I could kill someone," Livia mused.

"Well, we have the air hostess…"

"That we do… Can I kill her?" Livia asked with grin on her face.

"No… I have a better idea," Kol smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh no... I told you I am not up for a threesome today…" Livia spoke guessing Kol's idea.

"Who said anything about a threesome?" Kol asked innocently. "I was thinking something along the lines of Burlesque… I miss the 1800's," Kol sighed dramatically.

"You miss the harlots," Livia corrected him.

"You know… women in this century do not appreciate the art of seduction. Neither do they know anything about seduction. Wearing leather and carrying a whip doesn't make you a seductress," Kol argued and stroked his chin while pondering to himself. As if they were talking about some deep political theory.

"Leather and a whip? What kind of morons have you been sleeping with?" Livia chuckled.

"Met a girl last month. She thought slashing the whip up and down made her look sexy. It was quite funny actually. And the leather stuck to her skin. Took me minutes… MINUTES to get rid of it," Kol spoke shaking his head in disappointment.

"They think they want it rough and can handle it but when you actually _do_ get rough they cower away and call you a freak," Livia spoke looking distant.

Kol coughed to get Livia's attention and then raised an eyebrow.

"I like whips and unlike other girls, I actually do know how to use it… and handcuffs… and ropes…" Livia shrugged and drifted off.

Kol gaped at her for a few seconds,

"I demand proof,"

"Later, cowboy.. later!" Livia said as she gave him a wink.

"You are a devil, you know that. A devil!"

"I know… A devil with horns and a pitchfork," Livia laughed.

"Ouch!" Kol laughed too.

Livia and Kol laughed for a few seconds going over the innuendo before straightening themselves up when the Air-Hostess knocked on their cabin door.

"Come in," Livia replied.

"Mam, Sir, Would like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Or some alcohol perhaps?" The 20-something brunette asked as she bent down in front of them. Kol moved backwards to take a look at her ass.

He nodded in appreciation and gave Livia a thumbs-up from behind.

"No, nothing right now. So, Cheryl, Do you like dancing?" Livia asked before narrowing her eyes to read the air-hostess' name tag.

Cheryl was taken a back for a moment but decided to indulge Livia.

"Yes, I do. I took Ballet classes when I was 8,"

"Not the kind of dancing I had in mind," Livia spoke tilting her head sideways a little.

"Pardon me. I don't understand what you mean…" Cheryl frowned in confusion.

Livia stood up, took Cheryl face in her hands but without compelling her, she spoke slowly looking into her eyes,

"Drop this façade. Set your spirit free. Dance with me, will you?" Livia dropped her hands and took Cheryl by her waist. Rolling her hips slowly.

Cheryl only looked at Kol who was looking very oddly at Livia.

"He won't mind. If anything, he'll enjoy it. Let's dance… show me some passion, Cheryl," Livia spoke.

Cheryl gave Livia a funny look,

"Sorry Mam, But I am completely straight," Cheryl said taking Livia's hands off of her waist.

"Oh! Come on!" Livia exasperated and threw her hands up in the air.

Kol laughed from behind Cheryl.

"Did you honestly think _'Show me some passion, Cheryl'_ would have worked?" Kol mocked.

"Well I am new to this 'seducing girls' thing. Guys, I can drop easily. Girls… Eh! A bit of work they are!" Livia defended herself.

"This one seems a bit up tight. I am going to have to do something about it," Kol smirked and got up from his seat.

He compelled Cheryl to perform a burlesque and then follow it with a strip tease. Cheryl seemed a bit at unease at first but Kol's compulsion helped her.

* * *

"That was…" Livia started with her mouth wide open.

"Horrible! I have never seen a burlesque being performed so stiffly. It's as if she'd got a stick up her bum," Kol spoke from beside her.

"She's a ballet performer. She can't do burlesque." Livia crunched her face remembering how the girl had fallen on her ass when she tried to kick a leg up.

"Yeah… Onto more mannered subjects then," Kol said and stood up to grab his bag from the luggage storage area. He brought his bag down and sat it down on his lap. He then proceeded to go through it, searching for something.

"Got it!" Kol exclaimed and took out a big book with deep scarlet color binding.

"Is that…" Livia stared at the book in Kol's hand.

"Yup!" Kol replied, smirking.

"I have heard of it. Never actually bought it," Livia spoke still staring at the book.

"This one is really detailed with pictures and instructions."

"If we start now, I think we can finish 3 pages before we land," Livia said excitedly.

"You underestimate me darling. I can do 4 of this pages," Kol replied winking.

"Let's get started then," Livia said before pulling her t-shirt over her head.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to let you guys guess which book I am talking about. But I am pretty sure you know it already :P I mean c'mon! **

**Onto more grovelling subjects then... I AM SO SORRY for not updating. I have been ridiculously busy. I am really really sorry for the pace of this story and the shortness of this chapter. I just wrote this and didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. I really am sorry and i hope you guys don't get mad enough to hate this story :(**

**Also, HUGE thankyou to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. I love you all and thankyou for the support. Even when i am such a bitch and don't upload for more than a month. SOWWIIEE? :(**


	10. Author's Note

My dear readers,

I am sorry for my sparse updates but i am more sorry to inform you that this story is going on a hiatus indefinitely.

I've lost the inspiration to write anything. I am not satisfied with the writing i have gotten done already and i am trying to do it better. I hope you'll forgive me and when i do update, you'll read.

With lots of love,  
CJ


End file.
